This invention relates to producing tungsten oxide.
Tungsten oxide (WO.sub.3) is an electrochromic material which has been widely used as the basis for electrochromic-based devices such as displays and light modulating windows. Numerous methods are known for depositing tungsten oxide coatings onto a substrate. Vacuum deposition methods such as sputtering and evaporation are the most commonly used processes, although solution deposition methods are known as well. These solution-based methods generally involve one of three general types of tungsten oxide precursors: colloidal sols, alkoxide derivatives, and peroxy tungstic acid.
While the above-described methods generally produce acceptable tungsten oxide coatings, they often are sensitive to numerous process conditions, thereby limiting reproducibility and increasing overall expense.